


Day 8: Tinsel

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people thought the best part of Christmas was the presents. For some, it was the feeling of family. For others, it was the overt religiousness of the holiday.</p>
<p>For Stiles, however, the best part about Christmas was tinsel.</p>
<p>Tinsel on the trees, mostly, but tinsel wars as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Tinsel

Most people thought the best part of Christmas was the presents. For some, it was the feeling of family. For others, it was the overt religiousness of the holiday.

For Stiles, however, the best part about Christmas was tinsel.

Tinsel on the trees, mostly, but tinsel wars as well.

So, of course, when the decision had been made to have a pack Christmas decorating party in Derek's loft, Stiles brought a gigantic box with him.

"Okay!" Stiles announced loudly, juggling the box as he came through the door. "I have here the best decoration _ever_ and I expect it to be put to good use."

Lydia looked over for a second to eye Stiles skeptically, but almost immediately turned back to her perfectly ornamented tree. Tapping against a blue bauble, she said, "It better not be something tacky, Stiles, or I swear..."

"It's not!" Stiles protested. He sat the box among the other decorations laying on the coffee table. "Here, why don't you come check it out yourself?"

"That's probably best," Lydia agreed, walking over to open the box. When she saw what was inside, her eyes gleamed with mischief. "Oh, I see. Yes, I think we can find a good use for that."

"That's what I thought," Stiles said smugly.

Erica, who had been balanced carefully on a ladder to hang lights around the room, leaned to the side precariously, trying to catch a glimpse inside the box. "What is it?"

"You'll see," Lydia answered calmly before turning to look at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. "Unless she was the one you were going to start with?"

Stiles thought about it for a moment, shaking his head after looking at the others scattered throughout the living room. "Nah, I was thinking Derek."

"What about me?" Derek asked, helping Isaac wrap garland around the staircase. They were hindered slightly by the fact that the staircase was spiral, but perseverance won at last.

Reaching into the box, Stiles pulled out his fist and walked over to Derek. "I just wanted to give you something."

Derek looked up at Stiles from where he was sitting on the bottom step and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What?"

"This!" Stiles said, shaking his fist over Derek's head and grinning cheekily.

The room was frozen as a thin piece of silver plastic slid down Derek's forehead. Lydia and Erica had grins that matched Stiles's, while Allison and Isaac were biting their lips to hold back giggles. Jackson was rolling his eyes, Boyd was smiling just slightly, and Scott was gaping in shock.

Peter, of course, was smirking.

"Tinsel," Derek said quietly. He pulled off the piece sliding down and eyed it speculatively. "That's what you brought in the box?"

Stiles nodded brightly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Lydia and Erica crept closer and closer to the box. Isaac had vaulted over the rail and came up to it at the same time as Scott and Allison. Jackson and Boyd were coming to reach into the box as well.

When every member of the pack (minus Peter) had a handful of tinsel, Derek nodded thoughtfully. "Well, it's only right for a pack to avenge its Alpha. Go ahead, guys."

Seven handfuls of tinsel were thrown on Stiles all at once. Laughing, he ran back to the box to grab more tinsel, shivering as he could feel the cool plastic slide into his shirt.

"You started this, Stiles!" Erica called out sweetly, tossing another handful right into his face. "Prepare to be slaughtered!"

"Well, it would be my luck to get cut on a piece of tinsel," Stiles answered jokingly, chasing after Scott to shove a handful of tinsel down his best friend's shirt.

"Stiles!" Scott whined, pulling away from threading tinsel through Allison's hair. "You know I hate it when you shove stuff down my shirt!"

"He do that a lot?" Boyd asked, tossing tinsel into Jackson's hair and grinning when the other boy scowled.

Scott rolled his eyes and nodded. "You're kidding, right? This is Stiles. He shoved snow into my shirt as soon as we got outside this morning."

Boyd nodded thoughtfully. "I can see that."

A loud shriek cut off all conversation, most of the wolves reaching up to cover their ears. Only Derek and Peter could stand the sound without immediately flinching, although the skin around Peter's eyes still tightened noticeably.

Turning toward the sound, Stiles was shocked to see Lydia covered in glitter, tinsel hanging off of her everywhere. "What happened?"

"Jackson," Lydia snapped, pointing a manicured finger at the wolf who was guiltily holding Stiles's box. "He dumped the entire box over my head and there was _glitter_ in the bottom!"

"I can see that," Stiles muttered, staring at Lydia's now sparkling face.

Eyes narrowing, Lydia stared back at Stiles suspiciously. "Did you know about this? Did you do this _on purpose_?"

"No!" Stiles protested, recognizing the evil glint in his friend's eyes. He put his hands up in defense and shot a glance toward Peter. "I promise I had no idea!"

As Lydia was gearing up for a massive lecture, Peter stepped forward and grabbed Stiles around the waist. He threw the human over his shoulder and smiled at Lydia reassuringly. "There's nothing to worry about, sweet Lydia. I'll punish him accordingly."

"Good," Lydia said with a nod before pointing at Peter. "Don't ever call me that again."

"You think after the first thousand times she would get tired of telling you that?" Stiles muttered breathlessly, face turning red as the blood pooled into his head.

Peter bumped his shoulder into Stiles's stomach and turned to leave, but answered with a quiet, "If it hasn't happened yet, it won't ever."

The pack could here soft giggles and just a bit of conversation as the couple left the loft and headed down the hall. Unfortunately for them, it was the worst bit to overhear.

"Are you really going to punish me?"

"Only if you're good, darling boy."

"Oh, I'm _very_ good."

"We'll see."

Scott's face took on a grimace that had grown quite familiar since Stiles and Peter had started dating. He shook his head and said, "That is so _gross_."

Peter's voice called back, loud and happy. "Merry Christmas, Scott!"

" _Ugh._ "

**Author's Note:**

> want to see a different pairing or fandom? prompt me [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
